Traditional Christmas trees are inserted in a base and cannot revolve or turn. Flashing of lamps alone is monotonous and lacks the effect of animation. This item has been invented by the inventor based on his many years experience. This base serves to provide an multi-function automatic rotation-changing Christmas tree base, so that the Christmas tree can keep changing the rotation direction by means of the driving mechanism and two-way exchanging unit to increase the special effects of animation. Another purpose of this invention is to install two conductive copper collars on the revolving cylinder to connect the Christmas tree lamps to the outside power source, and to avoid winding and knotting the power cords together when the Christmas tree is turning in a single direction.